


Won’t Bring Him Back

by KitKatPurrpurr



Series: The Jeong Family [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, Revenge killing, traumatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatPurrpurr/pseuds/KitKatPurrpurr
Summary: Kevin’s mentor/father figure has been gunned down by a local gang, and he sees fit to find justice.
Series: The Jeong Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849504





	Won’t Bring Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> April 13th, 1984

Kevin felt like he could hardly breathe through the mask. Over and over, he tried closing his eyes and slowing down his thoughts, inhaling through his nose and out through his mouth, but the gravity of his decision weighed too heavily on him. As he once again repeated the calming process, eyes closed, he reached into the passenger’s seat and pulled the M-16 into his lap, not yet willing to reopen his eyes and accept the reality of the situation. Taking a couple more deep breaths, he opened his eyes and reached into the glove compartment for his spare pistol, rotating to the side to attach the holster to his belt. Checking the clip on it, as well as the magazine on the rifle, he verified he was ready.

_ Inhale._

_ Exhale._

Kevin stepped out of his car and closed the door with his foot, being sure not to make too much noise. Giving his mask one final tug to make sure it was on tightly, he took the safety off the rifle and walked up to the front of the abandoned warehouse, being able to hear a few voices inside jeering and laughing. He’d done his research; this place was merely a hangout for the gang responsible for Shaun’s death, no one important to the gang would be around, and most importantly, new recruits with less gun experience would be in abundance.

Kicking in the door, he aimed the gun towards the group of men on the left, who were enjoying football on the TV. As the familiar flags that had been left at the scene of Shaun’s murder came into view, a white hot rage began filling him from head to toe, and he began opening fire at them as they stood up from the couch, clenching his teeth in anger. Sounds of approaching footsteps came from a hallway to the right, and he re-aimed, letting loose again with the gun as he roared. Stepping to the side to hide behind the couch, he heard gunfire echoing back at him, and he looked up towards the upper railings to spy two men shooting down at him. Taking a moment to refocus, he aimed up at them and took them out easily.

Even though he had spent less than a year in bootcamp, he’d gotten valuable combat training, something that gave him a leg up on these gang bangers. The warehouse was remarkably small, and there couldn’t be too many more of them left. As he waited for the telltale signs of approaching targets, Kevin glanced down at the bodies beside him, and watched as one of them still twitched a tiny bit.

The sight sent chills through his spine, but he was soon distracted by the sounds of shouting and hurried footsteps.

Knowing he’d have to replace the magazine soon, he quickly pulled out the replacement and dropped it on the floor beside him, hastily flipping the couch onto its back as he watched more guys come out from the hallway. One of them got a shot off, whizzing by his head as he aimed the rifle at the growing group, and he gritted his teeth again, feeling an intense rush as he watched the gang bangers become perforated with bullets.

“Take THAT you pieces of shit!!”

Just as he suspected, the M-16 ran out of bullets, but knowing he could be caught off-guard, Kevin pulled out his pistol and cocked it, setting it on the floor as he feverishly set to work replacing the magazine. Sure enough, more bullets whizzed by dangerously close to him, and ducking down, he grabbed his handgun and aimed just over the top of the couch.

The lucky shot pierced one of the three men, who howled in pain and fell down the stairs as Kevin continued to try and replace the magazine. His nerves were getting the better of him, and his hands shook, preventing him from sliding it in correctly.

“Come on out, asshole!! Or are you too much of a pussy?”

Their taunts only served to steady his hand, and sitting up, Kevin opened fire upon them again, this time with the rifle. He maniacally cackled to himself as their bodies collapsed down the steel steps. Only two more scattered voices could be heard in the building, and Kevin felt confident that he could leave the safety of the couch to seek them out. Climbing off the floor (and remembering to stow his handgun), he headed for the hallway, which was missing a few lights but was overall still bright enough to see. One of the bodies was standing against the wall at the turn of the hallway, unarmed and terrified in their last moments. The other had continued down the hall at a record pace, attempting to flee the building, and Kevin broke out into a sprint to hunt them down.

“I surrender!! I surrender!! Please don’t kill me!!”

They continued to run out the back of the warehouse before tripping and falling out in the back parking lot. It was painfully obvious that this was only a kid, someone probably barely 18, if that, but the anger at the loss of Shaun still blinded Kevin to this, and in seconds, he had finished gunning them down.

The eerie silence that followed initially didn’t phase him. He stood there, staring down at the kid that was now bleeding out in the parking lot and panted, catching his breath after the rush of adrenaline. Turning back around to go inside, he passed the other kid that he’d killed in the hallway, and suddenly, the silence surrounding him became louder, and his head felt a little fuzzy. It wasn’t until he re-entered the main entrance room that he really came face to face with what he’d done.

Twelve corpses lied sprawled out across the floor, blood pooling underneath them, while two more were hanging from the stairs, their blood dripping down the metal railings. By now, the silence roared in Kevin’s head, and his hands began to shake, vision blurring. Collapsing, he felt his stomach heave, and a sour, foul mess spilled out of him, draining from his mouth and even out his nose. The sheer shock from vomiting, and aftermath of the violence,along with the now sudden clarity as he was reminded that Shaun was  _ still  _ gone, caused tears to begin spilling out onto the floor.

“ _M_ _ _y_ god _ ...”

More and more tears flowed from his eyes, and dropping the rifle on the floor with a clatter, he hugged his arms and slowly rocked back and forth, anguished sobs now fighting their way out of his body. He heaved again, as another wave of tears hit.

It had taken years, but now he really was the criminal his dad believed he was. And all it had cost him was his only true father figure, and any semblance of humanity he thought he had left.


End file.
